The Sun before the Rain
by Last-Destruction
Summary: No suele llover en verano, pero al parecer ese domingo, día diecisiete de julio, era una excepción. Poco tiempo después de haber abierto la clínica, Isshin recuerda su pasado a la vez que hace un recuento de los besos que le debe esa joven a la que ama. Y mientras él se aburre de la lluvia, Masaki no ve por qué no salir a pasear. No pasará nada si se toman un día libre.


Este es un one-shot** Isshin x Masaki** que escribí para una amiga que es fan de la pareja. Ocurre en el pasado, poco después de que Isshin abriera la clínica.

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

The sun before the rain

_Disfrutemos del sol de hoy antes de que llueva mañana._

Las luces de la ciudad se encendían poco a poco al son de la melodía que marcaba la lluvia repicando sobre el cemento. El sol trataba de ser el protagonista en un escenario cian del que no se podían alzar las cortinas grisáceas que lo tapaban mientras sonaba una música melancólica. El público restaba en silencio, aún parcialmente inmerso en los nocturnos sueños que habían abandonado hacía poco, quien más quien menos.

También había llovido el día anterior, y no parecía que las cortinas tuvieran intención de apartarse para mostrar el firmamento que todos ansiaban ver. El público se preguntaba cuántos más actos serían ocultos por las nubes. Con las luces de emergencia encendidas en el teatro, las ventanas de los edificios se iluminaban para reconfortarse en la falta de luz, como alguien que se pone una fina chaqueta al no tener un polar en una fría mañana de invierno. Era temprano, pero la oscuridad decolorada del cielo hacía parecer la noche a una joven mañana de domingo.

No solía llover en verano. Pero ese día que acababa de empezar, un domingo diecisiete de junio, se había levantado con una tormenta que descargaba su nostalgia en la ciudad de Karakura.

– Ah, acabaremos todos ahogados –remugó un hombre con rostro de aburrido, sentado en la primera fila de ese teatro y con nada más reflejado en sus ojos que esas cortinas y decepción por esa monótona obra a la que estaba obligado a asistir–. ¡Qué manera de arruinar un fin de semana! Yo que tenía pensado tomarme el día libre…

Mirando por la ventana de la pequeña clínica que dirigía, Isshin Kurosaki bostezó. Se acababa de levantar y no tenía nada para hacer. No había ninguna visita aún, y en la calle nada más que un cielo sin sentido podía ser de interés. Ni siquiera podía distraerse observando a la gente pasar, pues no había nadie fuera del cobijo de sus casas, refugiados de la lluvia.

– Venga, deja de quejarte o acabarás amargado –Masaki entró en la sala en la que el hombre se encontraba, sentado en el sofá. Sostenía en sus manos dos tazas de café humeante y un pequeño plato con algunas pastas–. ¿Sabías que hay gente que dice que a los amargados se les pone el pelo blanco? Te haría juego con la ropa –apuntó con una sonrisa traviesa, sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana y dejando todo lo que llevaba sobre la pulcra madera.

Isshin se levantó pesadamente del sofá en el que se había instalado tras un minucioso traslado desde la cama hasta la sala de estar. Tampoco tuvo que estudiar excesivamente el nuevo recorrido a seguir, pues tanto la mesa como el sofá quedaban cerca de la ventana.

– Los médicos de pelo blanco están muy vistos ya –dijo, sentándose y cogiendo una de las pastas–. A mí me va más ser original.

– Sí, sí –Masaki le robó la comida de las manos y sus labios se apropiaron de ella antes de que el orto pudiera evitarlo–, muy original –se burló con la boca llena.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándos médicos has visto con un peinado como el mío? –la retó Isshin, pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto en punta–. ¿Y que además sean guapos y atractivos? –añadió sorbiendo un trago de café, que de poco no escupió de vuelta a la taza medio segundo después de tragarlo– ¡Quema!

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Agua de lluvia? –preguntó la mujer con sarcasmo, bebiendo ella con cuidado tras soplar un poco.

– Claro que no, ¡pero tampoco que ardiera tanto! ¿Intentas dejarme sin lengua? –dramatizó, señalándose los labios.

– Pues mira, tal vez así no te quejarías tanto –Masaki se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió–. ¡Gracias por la idea!

– Eh, ¡usar mis propias palabras contra mí mismo es trampa! –replicó Isshin, engullendo una pasta antes de que la mujer pudiera quitársela de nuevo– Pero volviendo al tema, todavía no me has respondido.

– ¿Responder a qué? –preguntó ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda mientras aguantaba el café con la derecha.

– ¡Sobre si has visto alguna vez un médico como yo! –recordó Isshin como si fuera obvio– Venga, reconoce que no.

Masaki se quedó en silencio unos segundos, estudiando a Isshin con los ojos clavados en él, como si repasara su persona.

– No –contestó finalmente–. Otros médicos no son tan impresentables.

Isshin fingió llorar.

– ¡No me quieres! ¡Sólo quieres que llueva en mis ojos! –exageró el ex-shinigami señalando hacia la ventana, donde las gotas de agua competían por ver cuál de ellas alcanzaba antes el borde que marcaba el final del cristal, su limbo personal– ¡Injusticia!

Un trueno en la calle acentuó la actuación de Isshin. Masaki suspiró con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Incluso en un día sin color, el hombre que compartía casa con ella encontraba un guión improvisado en su repertorio para animar la mañana. Por muy estúpidas y faltas de sentido que fueran sus obras, nunca se cansaría de ser su público.

Se quedaron ambos callados durante unos segundos, oyendo sólo el tímido temblar del cristal atemorizado antes los imponentes truenos. Ya no quedaban pastas en el plato cuando Masaki volvió a hablar.

– ¿Y por qué ibas a tomarte el día libre? Hace poco que tenemos abierto, no es mala idea tener abierto un domingo como hoy. Cualquiera puede pillarse un resfriado, y ya sabes cómo es la gente –dijo–, algunos van al médico a la que ven caer un moco.

– Bueno –Isshin se encogió de hombros–, pensé que si hacía buen tiempo podíamos ir un rato a tomar algo o a pasear por el parque, como una buena pareja de enamorados normal y corriente.

– ¿Pareja de enamorados normal y corriente? –repitió Masaki acabándose el café– Eso es nuevo, ¿desde cuándo lo somos?

Pero lo eran, al fin y al cabo, ¿o no?

Masaki no se había dado cuenta de cuándo exactamente había empezado a sentir algo más que interés y curiosidad por ese peculiar shinigami, Recordó que desde que lo había conocido le había parecido alguien… Diferente.

"_Soy Masaki Kurosaki. Una quincy."_

Sabía que en ese momento había puesto en peligro su vida y la de todos los pocos supervivientes de la masacre con la que los shinigami habían castigado los actos de los quincy. ¿Y si ese hombre herido por un extraño hollow los delataba? ¿Y si la Sociedad de Almas los descubría y trataba de exterminarlos a ellos también? ¿Y si, al recuperarse, ese capitán la hubiera asesinado?

"_Así que… Una quincy, ¿eh? Vaya, debo tener mucha suerte hoy. ¡Uno no ve un quincy todos los días…!"_

Pero no lo había hecho. Él tan solo había dicho eso y había sonreído, con su rostro surcado por la lluvia. Sí, ese día, el día en que se conocieron, también llovía.

Recordó que ese día se había cuestionado si todos los shinigami eran así. Si realmente lo que siempre le había contado su familia, si todo lo que los Ishida decían de ellos, era cierto. Tal vez incluso Ryuuken tenía una opinión equivocada. ¿Todos eran tan crueles como para torturar a esos humanos con poderes como otros lo habían hecho?

No, seguro que no. Aun si eran sus enemigos, estaba segura de que no todos eran así.

Sin embargo, él seguía siendo diferente.

Y en la noche en que él la salvó, también llovía. Cuando cayó inconsciente en la mansión de los Ishida, se sentía tan débil como un rayo de sol entre las nubes, tan frágil como una gota entre la tormenta. Y la luz que atravesó esa gota antes de que cayera en un viaje sin retorno no fue nada parecido al arcoíris, nada de eso. Fue el fuego ardiente de la zanpakuto de ese shinigami, la viva llama de Engetsu, perteneciente a Isshin Shiba, capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13 en la Sociedad de Almas. El fuego de su sol.

Nunca le dijeron quién la había llevado a esa extraña tienda donde despertó, ni qué hacía el Shiba allí, ni cómo pudo salvarla de esa máscara de un blanco ennegrecido que estuvo a punto de consumir su alma desde su interior. Pero se hacía una muy clara idea de lo que había pasado esa noche lluviosa.

Aun si nunca lo reconoció, nadie a parte de Ryuuken podía habérsela llevado allí, al establecimiento dirigido por el que al parecer era un capitán shinigami que había sido exiliado por la justicia.

Aun si nunca lo reconoció, sabía perfectamente que, por algún motivo, de alguna manera, Isshin había renunciado a todo en su vida sólo para salvarla de esa criatura que todavía residía en su interior. Sabía que no había sido expulsado de la Sociedad de Almas, como él había intentado hacerle creer. Se había sacrificado por ella, y él sabía que no podía engañarla. Sin embargo, nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Aun si nunca lo reconocieron, sabía perfectamente que sin Isshin y Ryuuken su alma habría sido consumida por ese hollow. Les debía la vida a ellos dos, a ambos. Isshin lo dejó todo por su bien, y Ryuuken renunció a ella, a casarse con una quincy de sangre pura a la que amaba.

Porque sabía que la amaba, en su corazón Masaki se había dado cuenta. Tal vez demasiado tarde, y ahora no podía imaginarse lo que debía suponer para él estar separados por la barrera impenetrable que separa shinigami, quincy, hollow y humanos. Tan sólo podía desear que Katagiri cuidara de él y nunca lo dejara solo.

Y no sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué… Pero Isshin se había entregado a ella, le había entregado su corazón a su alma. Y Masaki también lo había hecho.

¿Por qué? A veces se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué se amaban? Se lo preguntaba especialmente cuando el hombre se ponía a hacer el estúpido. Y siempre encontraba una misma y única respuesta:

Porque era lo suficientemente estúpido como para sacrificar toda su vida para salvar la de una persona a la que ni siquiera conocía. Ambos lo habían hecho. En el momento en que se salvaron el uno al otro, habían sentenciado el final de sus vidas para poder construir una de nueva, juntos.

Ambos habían sido unos estúpidos, y tal vez la lluvia había sido el hilo del destino que los había unido. Y entre todos los estúpidos, Isshin volvía a ser diferente. Porque él era su estúpido, la única persona que en un momento así la hacía ser realmente feliz. La única persona a la que amaba.

– Voy a mear –anunció Isshin con espontánea naturalidad, interrumpiendo los profundos pensamientos de Masaki a su peculiar manera. Al ver su momento de recuerdos de repente terminado de tal manera, Masaki rió levemente.

– De paso lleva todo esto a la cocina –pidió ella señalando las tazas y platos vacíos.

– Sí, sí –Isshin los cogió y dejó la sala a pasos monótonos, balanceándose un poco de un lado a otro, tal vez por el sueño, tal vez por el aburrimiento. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y dejó los platos sobre lavavajillas para limpiarlos luego junto a los de la comida.

Tras esto se dirigió a su verdadera destinación, el pequeño baño que había en la casa-clínica. Sin embargo, se detuvo a unos pasos del objeto en cuestión. Nunca le prestaba demasiada atención al espejo que había en los servicios, pero esta vez paró sus pasos para poder observarse a sí mismo. Le empezaba a crecer barba, aunque se había afeitado hacía pocos días. Tal vez sólo estaba un poco paranoico con el tema, pero el hecho de tener barba lo hacía sentir más viejo. Y aunque eso no era un problema, se sentía raro haciéndose mayor a marchas forzadas. Era el ritmo normal de envejecimiento en los humanos, y sin embargo aún se sentía ajeno a tal. Día tras día, su cuerpo envejecía como si siempre hubiera sido humano. Como si nunca hubiera muerto. Como si su vida como shinigami siempre hubiera sido una mera ilusión.

Suspiró, apoyando la espalda en la pared y rascándose la mejilla derecha, como si así pudiera detener el crecimiento de su propia barba que tanta pereza le daba afeitarse.

A veces se preguntaba cómo estarían todos. Especialmente los de su división. ¿Qué deberían haber pensado de él? Un capitán irresponsable, que un día deja una notita y todo el papeleo sin hacer, y desaparece para siempre sin dejar rastro…

Uh, definitivamente era mejor que se hubieran pensado que había muerto. No quería ni imaginarse cómo de dolorosa sería su muerte si volvía a ver a su teniente y a su tercer puesto. Apreciaba su nueva vida, y no quería volver a morir como humano.

De todos modos, no le preocupaba demasiado lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese mismo momento en la Sociedad de Almas. El Gotei 13 podía arreglárselas perfectamente bien sin él, y si algo malo ocurría en la décima división, confiaba en Rangiku y Toshiro para lidiar con ello. Lo que realmente le carcomía era pensar en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, en unos cuantos años. El capitán de la quinta división… ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Y qué intentaban conseguir los del tercer y noveno escuadrón?

Llevaba tiempo pensando en eso. Usar el cadáver de un shinigami para crear un hollow negro con el agujero cerrado, capaz de introducirse en un cuerpo ajeno y provocar el suicidio del alma… No podía ser lo único que había hecho o quisiera hacer Aizen. Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Urahara. Estaba seguro que él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, o de lo que intentaba aparentar. Era obvio que, cuando le dio la oportunidad de salvar a Masaki, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. Ese hombre no era agua clara, pues lo único que pareció sorprenderlo realmente fue el hecho de que hubiera aceptado su propuesta de perder todo su poder de shinigami para convertirse en humano y así poder protegerla por el resto de su vida.

– ¿Tardarás mucho más? –se oyó a Masaki al otro lado de la puerta– Ya llevas unos cinco minutos, ¡a este ritmo intoxicarás el váter!

Isshin volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba delante del espejo en que veía su imagen reflejada. Decidió poner cualquier excusa para justificarse, aunque sabía perfectamente que nada engañaría a Masaki. Nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, y eso quedó demostrado cuando intentó explicar su vida en el mundo humano diciendo que había sido expulsado de la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¡Es culpa de tu café asesino! –contestó mientras procedía a llevar a cabo la misión por la que había acudido al baño. Una vez acabó con su cometido, salió del baño y se encaminó hacia la sala donde Masaki había vuelto tras llamarle la atención. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirando por la ventana, como Isshin había estado tras levantarse. El hombre se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros, rodeándole el cuello. Masaki le sonrió. Isshin no pudo hacer más que imitarla al ver la felicidad de estar con él reflejada en sus ojos y sus labios.

Porque ambos eran felices y no se arrepentían de haberse salvado la vida el uno al otro. Si era para poder seguir juntos, lo dejarían todo tantas veces como fuera necesario. Ese era su mundo ahora; sólo ellos dos. Se amaban, y no hacía falta decirlo.

– Definitivamente parece que no parará de llover –Isshin suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo con el que rodeaba a Masaki–. No podremos ir a ningún sitio… –dijo exagerando un poco la decepción en su voz para sonar más triste.

– Bueno, si tanta ilusión te hace podemos ir igualmente, que sólo es agua –reflexionó Masaki, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Dónde querías ir?

– Pero podemos coger un resfriado –replicó Isshin sin responder a lo último.

– Cuidado, ¡que morimos! –se burló Masaki, poniéndose una mano en la frente y fingiendo desmayarse. Isshin frunció el ceño.

– ¡No es por eso! ¿Pero dónde se ha visto un médico enfermo? –argumentó.

– Pero si tú siempre pareces enfermo… –susurró Masaki con una sonrisa pícara.

El hombre se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pareciendo analizar las palabras que había murmurado la joven.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –cuestionó Isshin poniéndose serio de repente, mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Yo? Nada, nada –respondió la mujer inocentemente.

– Ahora me debes un beso por haberme insultado –exigió Isshin haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda.

– Pues ve esperando –se negó Masaki, dispuesta a no ser menos y seguirle el juego para hacerlo perder en su propio terreno–. Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

Isshin sonrió al ver que insistía en ir aun si llovía. Tal vez por un día de vacaciones no pasaría nada malo, al fin y al cabo era domingo y estaban en pleno junio. ¿Por qué no tomar un respiro? Tampoco habían visitas en ese momento. Podían cerrar la clínica durante unas horas y volver por la tarde.

– Bueno, tenía pensado ir al parque, pero con esta lluvia acabaremos con los tobillos enterrados en el barro –dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano para que ella también lo hiciera.

– Entonces tan sólo vayamos a cualquier sitio –propuso Masaki, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie–. Deja una nota, ¿no? Pon que volveremos a las cuatro o algo así.

– Sí, eso haré –aceptó Isshin con desgana–, pero si lo hago me debes dos besos.

Masaki sonrió.

– Pues ve esperando –repitió.

Minutos después, ambos salían de la clínica con un paraguas blandido por Masaki que los cubría a los dos. Sin un rumbo fijo empezaron a caminar por la calle, hablándole a la lluvia con sus pasos de amor correspondido. Tan sólo debían tener cuidado de no perderse y no llegar a Tokyo por azar, por lo que nada malo pasaría. Y aunque las nubes no parecían querer irse, Masaki llevaba un pañuelo que le cubría el cuello e Isshin una bufanda que, aunque no le daba demasiado calor, era suficiente para aislar su garganta del frío. Ambos habían vuelto a sacar sus chaquetas del armario, agradeciendo que aún no las habían guardado bajo llave para olvidar el frío del invierno durante el verano que quedaba por delante.

– Te vas a resfriar –dijo el ex-shinigami otra vez, intentando quitarle el pañuelo del cuello como si de un niño se tratara. Como respuesta, Masaki le golpeó los dedos con su mano abierta y se colocó bien el pañuelo–. Au, eres mala, ¡ahora me debes tres! Y tendrían que ser cuatro por lo del café, cinco por invadir mi intimidad mientras estaba en el baño, seis por haberme robado una pasta, siete por llamarme impresentable, ocho por decir que acabaré amargado y con el pelo blanco y… Y…

En ese momento, un coche a velocidad considerable les rozó las ropas al pasar a su lado, y una columna momentánea de agua se abalanzó sobre ellos al compás de las ruedas, salpicándolos. Con rapidez, Isshin se interpuso entre Masaki y el agua para evitar que se mojara, a coste de renunciar a mantener sus pantalones secos.

– Y nueve por esto –exigió con voz cantarina mientras el automóvil se alejaba–. Vamos, me lo merezco, ¡te he protegido! Venga, Masaki –insistió Isshin con rostro inocente.

– ¿Quién se resfriará ahora? –la joven cambió de tema, dándole más importancia a los pantalones– ¡La próxima vez pones tú la lavadora! ¡Y planchas!

– ¡Pero esa cosa explotará si me acerco! –replicó Isshin recordando que la primera vez que intentó poner la lavadora acabó toda la cocina inundada, y moviendo un poco las piernas para sacudir los pantalones y hacer caer un poco de agua.

– ¡Pues explotas con ella! –Masaki fingió enfadarse– ¡Eres tú el que siempre…!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Isshin atrapó sus labios con los suyos para hacerla callar. Masaki no se resistió, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos y sintiendo el contraste del frío y ahora distante ambiente tempestuoso con ese cálido y acogedor beso. Sintió los brazos de Isshin rodeándole la cadera y acercarse más a ella, tratando de profundizar el beso. Y ella…

– No te acerques tanto con esos pantalones –le golpeó la cabeza con el mango del paraguas, rompiendo todo el ambiente a propósito y sonriendo como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura a escondidas de sus padres o del profesor.

– ¡Pero me lo debías! ¡Y estaba en mi momento sexy! –se quejó Isshin, y como venganza subió un brazo a su cuello y estrechó más su cuerpo contra su pecho, pero con cuidado de no mancharle la ropa que había protegido segundos atrás. Masaki le mordió el cuello con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido.

– Si sigues no te tapo con el paraguas –amenazó aún con sus dientes apretando la piel del hombre que amaba.

– No, no, ya paro. Pero sigues debiéndome ocho besos aún, y deben salir de ti, no de mí –Isshin no bajaba del burro, estaba dispuesto a conseguir sus besos y sabía que podía tenerlos si esperaba el momento oportuno. Aun así, se separó un poco de ella.

– Además, ¿qué momento sexy? –preguntó Masaki mientras retomaban la marcha– Si tú sólo estás sexy cuando fumas –le recordó, pues siempre se lo decía.

– Ah, ¿así que vamos con esas? Bien, me debes nueve otra vez –sentenció el hombre mientras sacaba su paquete de cigarrillos con mechero incluido. Masaki sonrió, otra victoria para ella. Era fácil hacer caer al Shiba–. Aquí tienes a tu sexy novio –concluyó Isshin al llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios con los que antes la había besado.

El humo se coló entre la tela del paraguas y se perdió para siempre entre la lluvia, que ahora repicaba contra el agua del río que quedaba cerca. Estaban en un punto de la ciudad en que sólo los raíles del tren los separaban del puente que cruzaba hacia el otro lado de Karakura. Ambos resiguieron el contorno de las vías con sus pasos a una distancia prudente, observando el río.

– Deberían poner vallas aquí –opinó Masaki observando que no había protección que los separara del tren si en aquél momento hubiera pasado–. Alguien podría resultar herido si no se fija o no se tiene cuidado.

– Tal vez de aquí unos años solucionan esto –Isshin se encogió de hombros con una pizca de optimismo–, por el momento sólo nos queda vigilar.

– Espero que sea pronto –dijo la joven–. A menudo hay niños jugando por aquí, cerca del río. ¿Y si nadie los vigila en ese momento?

– Los padres suelen ser responsables, creo yo –dijo Isshin, exhalando una nueva bocanada de humo-. Y hay madres que antes mataban al conductor para pararlo que dejar que su hijo resultara herido.

– Tú no serías un buen ejemplo de padre responsable–atajó ella a la ofensiva, con una sonrisa–. Pero vamos, si fuera por mi hijo yo hasta me tiraba a las vías con él –bromeó.

Aunque lo decía para jugar, el corazón de Isshin se retorció de dolor sólo con pensarlo, lo que resultó en atragantamiento con el humo por parte del hombre, como si se ahogara en su propia mente respecto al comentario que había hecho la mujer.

– Maldita sea, Masaki, no me hagas estas bromas, que me da un infarto –suplicó Isshin al recuperarse, abrazándola otra vez, y esta no pensaba dejar que se separara.

– Bueno, bueno, perdona –la joven sonrió dulcemente, devolviéndole el abrazo y besándole la mejilla–, prometo no hacerlo más. Pero, cambiando de tema, mira arriba.

Isshin le hizo caso y, sin dejarla ir, observó el cielo. Las nubes se disipaban poco a poco y, aunque seguía lloviendo, el sol empezaba a divisarse en las brechas que dejaba la oscuridad de una nostalgia que los llevaba a su pasado.

– ¿Disfrutamos un poco del sol? Tal vez sale el arcoíris y todo –dijo Masaki con alegría.

Isshin asintió. Aun si llovía mañana otra vez, disfrutaría hoy de su sol, incluso si la lluvia todavía los rodeaba.

_Porque ella era su único sol._


End file.
